Numbers - 4
Plot Po comes into the House on her scooter and brings the other Teletubbies along with her. The Teletubbies watch some children learn about the number 4. In Teletubbyland a giant inflateable number 4 appears from far away, a Voice Trumpet sings " 1 2 3 4 sing a song of 4", the Teletubbies run away from the giant number 4, they spot four clouds, four flowers and four rabbits, the giant 4 appears and the Voice Trumpet sings making the Teletubbies run away, four running Teletubbies, the giant 4 disappears and the Magic Windmill stops spinning. The "Tubby Bye-Bye" sequence takes place. Featuring: The Children of Duncombe School, London Plot (Version 2) The Teletubbies say Eh-Oh, then The Teletubbies watch some children learn about the number 4. In Teletubbyland The Teletubbies have Tubby custard and then play the game "Who's in the House?", Po leaves, then Laa-Laa, then Dipsy, then Tinky-Winky, leaving Noo-Noo all alone, then the Magic Windmill spins so the Teletubbies watch the Magic House before the Magic Windmill stops spinning and then it's Tubby Bye-Bye. Featuring: The Children of Duncombe School, London Plot (US Version #1) The Teletubbies love dancing, but they love children even more. They stop dancing when they see the Magic Windmill spinning and they go to watch some children learn about the number 4. In Teletubbyland a giant inflateable number 4 appears from far away, a Voice Trumpet sings " 1 2 3 4 sing a song of 4", the Teletubbies run away from the giant number 4 , they spot four clouds , four flowers and four rabbits, the giant 4 appears and the Voice Trumpet sings making the Teletubbies run away , four running Teletubbies, the giant 4 disappears and the Magic Windmill starts spinning and they run to watch The Magic Tree before the windmill stops spinning right on time for Tubby Bye-Bye sequence. Plot (US Version #2) The Teletubbies Everywhere segment features Laa-Laa & Po making a rectangle. Po plays on her scooter and the film from India features children exploring the number 4. In Teletubbyland, Tinky Winky saw a big cloud, Po saw a small cloud and Dipsy and Laa-Laa see two medium size clouds. They all agree they are lovely clouds. The Teletubbies dance a happy dance. Then the Magic Windmill starts spinning and the Teletubbies watch the Magic House with the puppet man singing in the bottom left window before the Windmill stops spinning and the Tubby Bye-Bye sequence takes place. Trivia(for Version 1 Only) * The US Version has The Animal Parade, and Happy Dance was added before it. The UK Version for version 1 has no Magical Event. * The US Verison has The Magic Tree. The UK version has no dance. * Tinky Winky was boo shouter in UK Version. Dipsy was boo shouter in US Version on Version #2. * Laa-Laa was the missing teletubby in the UK Version. Tinky Winky was the missing Teletubby in US Version #1. Trivia(for Version 2 Only) * This episode has a rare animation of the Windmill(watch video to see it, must have Annotations on). * The US Version #2 has The Happy Dance before The Magic House (Bottom Left Window) * Laa Laa was the boo shouter in UK Version. Po was boo shouter in US Version in Version 2. * Dipsy was the missing teletubby in the UK Version. Laa Laa was the missing teletubby in the US Version.